


Dans le bar de l'Oiseau blanc

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 8. Sur une idée de Bokuto, Kuroo et Sawamura décident d'aller au bar à hotes appelé l'Oiseau Blanc afin de se changer les idées après le travail. Ils vont là bas faire la connaissance de deux hotes qui ne vont pas seulement les distraire. KuroHina, DaiAkaashi, BokuTsuki.Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour, voici la requete numéro 8, je le fais sur deux couples cette fois-ci, le KuroHina et le Daichi x Akaashi. Je vais saupoudrer ça d'une pincée de BokuTsuki. Par contre cela va être beaucoup plus soft que Love and Delicacy (qui, après relecture, fait vraiment PWP) mais sensiblement dans la même veine, le coté surnaturel en moins. Bonne lecture. :)

Les rues de la capitale tokyoite étaient bondées. Certains partaient faire une soirée karaoké entre amis après une journée de travail, d'autres préféraient boire un verre à l'izakaya avant de pousser la chansonnette.

Enfin, d'autres salary men avaient organisé des réunions pour faire connaissance avec la gent féminine de leur branche, les fameux goukon alors que certains avaient préféré la compagnie des hotesses officiant dans les bars. Pour Kuroo, Bokuto et Sawamura, ils avaient l'embarras du choix.

Cependant aucun ne les tentait. "Où est-ce qu'on va aller?, demanda Bokuto qui commençait à s'ennuyer encore plus que lorsqu'il était devant son bureau.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on rentre chez nous, déclara Sawamura, on ne va pas refaire une nuit blanche. Demain on a encore du boulot qui nous attends et je n'ai pas encore envie de vous couvrir." Daichi était le seul à ne pas boire lors des soirées afin de veiller au grain.

\- Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu, Sawamura , rétorqua Kuroo, de toute façon, nous avons plein de possibilités qui s'offrent à nous puisque nous sommes à Shibuya, le quartier des bars à hotes...et des loves hotels aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qui fit encore plus exaspéré Daichi. Kuroo lui reprochait souvent d'être trop coincé et l'emmenait donc souvent dans des bars à hotesses.

Cependant, il ne lui en voulut pas, il le comprenait. Tous deux venaient de sortir d'une relation amoureuse, leurs partenaires respectifs ayant trouvé une meilleure chaussure à leur pied et depuis Kuroo collectionnait les relations d'un soir pour combler sa tristesse, lui le faisait par le travail. Seul Bokuto n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes. "Eh les gars, je veux aller á l'Oiseau Blanc et cette fois-ci, vous allez avec moi."

Sawamura et Kuroo poussèrent un soupir. Bokuto n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce bar à hotes où son ami d'enfance travaillait. Cela dit, la réputation de l'endroit était bonne, les hôtes pouvant escorter le client en dehors de la boite sans pour autant passer par la promotion canapé. Le propriétaire de l'endroit avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de très droit.

Wakatoshi Ushijima observait la salle de réception depuis l'étage. Ses employés devaient encore être aux vestiaires pendant que son vigile, Iwaizumi, avait dû se poster à l'entrée. Il descendit alors aux vestiaires pour aller à la rencontre de ses hôtes.

Hinata enfilait son costume trois pièces en tremblotant légèrement. C'était sa première soirée en tant qu'hôte et il avait peur de faire mauvaise impression. "Allons, allons, Chibi-chan, le rassura Oikawa le numéro un de la boite, tout va bien se passer. De toute façon, tous les regards vont être fixés sur moi et ce n'est pas le binoclard, ni la carpe de service qui vont me faire de l'ombrage. Je parie que j'aurai le DomPeri en moins de 10 secondes."

Tsukishima et Akaashi l'ignorèrent purement et simplement, habitués par ses provocations. Pour qu'un hôte voit sa cote monter, il fallait faire en sorte que la cliente achète cette bouteille hors de prix qu'est le Dom Perignon. Et ce n'était pas le caractère trop composé de Kei et de Keiji qui leur permettrait d'obtenir ce sacerdoce.

De toute façon, tous deux s'en moquaient, ils faisaient ce travail pour payer leurs études. C'était d'ailleurs Akaashi qui avait proposé à Hinata d'en faire de même, la personnalité énergique du roux pouvant être un atout pour ce genre de travail. Malheureusement, le roux était trop nerveux. "Cela ne sert à rien de stresser, Hinata, répondit Kei en enlevant ses lunettes pour mettre des lentilles de contact à la place, ce sont des gens comme toi et moi.

\- Oui mais si je fais une erreur et...

-...Ça ira, fit Akaashi en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Hinata se détendit légèrement quand leur patron ouvrit la porte des vestiaires. "Vous êtes prêts?, leur demanda Wakatoshi, cela va être à vous."

"Hey!Hey!Hey! Salut Iwa-chan! On peut rentrer?

\- Seul Oikawa peut m'appeler comme ça, Bokuto, maugréa le vigile, tu as ramené du monde à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sawamura et Kuroo.

\- Oui, je voulais leur montrer l'endroit, déclara Bokuto, on peut entrer?

\- Allez-y, dit Iwaizumi en leur ouvrant la porte, et pas de grabuges.

\- T'inquiète."

Kuroo et Sawamura découvrit un endroit bien sobre pour un bar à hotes. L'ambiance faisait d'ailleurs plus penser à un bar lounge avec ses petites lumières phosphorescentes, ces canapés d'angles en cuir et les aquriums remplies de carpes koi qui décoraient les murs. Bokuto repéra assez vite un (très) grand jeune homme blond que Kuroo trouvait pas mal. "Keiiii!, cria son ami en s'accrochant au bras de celui-ci, tu peux nous amener à une table?, il jeta ensuite un regard d'avertissement à Kuroo, j'ai vu ton regard Tetsu, Kei est à moi donc pas touche."

Ce dernier soupira. Bokuto avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui et depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de le monopoliser à chaque fois qu'il venait au bar. Le blond lui avait malheureusement donné sa carte à la demande de Ushijima vu qu'il n'avait pas de clientèle attitrée.

Son caractère réservé rebutait les clientes potentielles. Tsukishima les conduisit donc à une table éloignée d'Oikawa et de son harem afin qu'ils puissent être tranquilles. "Keiji est là aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, vu que Bokuto-san veut être avec moi, il peut très bien s'occuper d'un de vous."

Sawamura et Kuroo se regardèrent. "Akaashi peut très bien être avec Sawamura, déclara Bokuto, c'est lui, l'ami d'enfance dont je t'ai parlé. Tu vas voir, il est super sympa même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup."

Kei regarda ensuite Kuroo. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être du genre taquin. Il hésita un moment avant de répondre. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais on va essayer. "On a un nouveau dans la boite qui s'appelle Shouyou. Je vais lui demander de vous tenir compagnie mais il est très inexpérimenté.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Kuroo en lui souriant, je verrai bien lorsqu'il viendra."

Tsukishima hocha la tête et fit appel à Hinata et Akaashi qui arrivèrent à la table. Bokuto salua son ami d'enfance avant que le blond se mit à coté de lui : "Akaashi! Ça fait un bail, ça roule les études?

\- Pas de souci, répondit-il simplement en servant un verre à Sawamura qui le remercia. "Je suis Keiji.

\- Je m'appelle Sawamura, déclara Daichi d'un air gêné, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'endroit. C'est ma première fois.

\- Il y a un début à tout, fit Akaashi en souriant légèrement, je vais faire en sorte de vous rendre la soirée agréable. Vous pouvez commencer par me parler de vous."

Daichi rougit face à ce ton enjoleur mais commença assez vite à entamer la discussion, l'alcool déliant sa langue.

Pendant ce temps, Kuroo admira l'hote qui était à coté de lui. Il était bien mignon avec ses cheveux roux et sa petite bouille mais il était aussi tout tremblant. Tetsurou avait envie de le taquiner un peu."Tout va bien, je ne vais pas te manger, il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus petit, du moins pour l'instant."

Hinata sursauta en rougissant, cet homme lui faisait un drole d'effet mais c'était lui qui était censé le séduire pour le faire boire davantage. "Tu as quel âge, Shouyou?, lui demanda Kuroo. Ce petit paraissait bien jeune. "V-vingt-et-un ans, Kuroo-san."

Il ne les fait vraiment pas.

Shouyou se dégagea alors de son étreinte pour lui servir un verre de champagne. Cependant, il tremblait tellement qu'il fut à deux doigts de verser à coté. Une grande main se posa sur la sienne pour stabiliser la bouteille qu'il tenait. "Merci, fit Shouyou, je suis désolé d'être comme ça, c'est ma première fois, ici.

-Ton collègue me l'ai dit, dit Kuroo, mais pourquoi travailles-tu dans un bar à hotes?

\- Pour financer mes études, répondit joyeusement le roux, je souhaite être vétérinaire."

Tetsurou se surprit ensuite à engager la conversation avec ce petit roux adorable. Il avait d'ailleurs envie de le connaitre hors du cadre du travail. Bokuto, de son coté, tentait de bavarder avec Kei qui regardait Oikawa obtenir pour la énième fois l'achat d'un Dom Perignon. Cela commençait à être lassant à la longue. "Kei?" Le blond se retourna et continua de discuter avec son client tout en lui versant de nouveau du champagne dans son verre.

Akaashi vit Sawamura s'affaler sur la table. Apparemment, le pauvre ne tenait pas l'alcool. "Je vais l'escorter." déclara-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour le mettre sur son épaule.

\- On va faire pareil, fit Bokuto en prenant la main de Tsukishima, tu me ramènes à la maison, Kei?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête en soupirant. Cela faisait partie de son boulot après tout. Shouyou lança à Kuroo un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire avant de lui prendre la main. "On y va, nous aussi?"

Le roux hocha la tête en souriant.

Sawamura eut la sensation que cela tanguait sur le chemin du retour. Il sentait quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait chez lui après avoir fouillé dans sa poche pour sortir les cĺés. Il se sentait lourd et surtout il se sentait mal. Le brun avait raconté à l'hôte son échec amoureux durant la soirée et même s'il faisait bonne figure, il n'en avait pas moins la sensation d'être misérable. Akaashi tenta de le mettre sur le canapé du salon, simplement illuminé par les néons des boutiques situées en face de l'appartement.

Cependant, Daichi le fit tomber, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Keiji se laissa faire lorsque celui-ci lui plantait des baisers dans le cou avant de happer ses lèvres. L'hôte ressentit la tristesse dans ce baiser, il y répondit avec une tendresse infinie. Daichi rompit le baiser en lui murmurant contre son oreille. "Je suis désolé, c'est juste que..." Akaashi lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en sentant quelque chose de tiède et d'humide contre son cou. Son autre main raffermit son étreinte en lui caressant le dos. "Je sais, Sawamura-san. Laissez-vous aller à vos émotions, je suis là."

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Keiji soulageant la peine de celui-ci qu'il commençait à considérer plus que comme un simple client.

Kei ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsque Bokuto-san l'amena chez lui. "Enfin à la maison, tu veux un café, Kei?"

Le blond hocha malgré tout la tête, cela lui ferait du bien. Il s'assit sur le canapé où son client, enfin devait-il le continuer à le considérer maintenant? Bokuto lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il prit en le remerciant. Le blond le regarda sourire pendant qu'il se mit à coté de lui. "Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous me trouvez? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très bavard, je fais souvent la tête et je suis très sarcastique.

\- Justement, c'est pour tout ça, Kei, déclara Bokuto en lui embrassant la joue, je sais que tu as du mal avec les gens et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je dois être amoureux."

Kei but une gorgée de son café. Après tout, peut-être devrait-il lui donner une chance. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était attiré malgré tout par ce coté maladroitement fonceur. "Et si on se voyait en dehors du travail? Qu'en dites-vous?"

Bokuto le regardait comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de Noël de sa vie.

Shouyou admira l'appartement de Kuroo avant de le suivre dans la cuisine où il lui servit une boisson. "Merci, fit le roux en souriant, c'est grand chez vous.

\- Oui, déclara Tetsurou, il faudrait que j'en prenne un plus petit.

Shouyou attendit qu'il aille vers le salon pour le suivre, un peu intimidé. Il s'assit ensuite à coté de lui en recommençant à trembler. "Eh bien, dit Kuroo en lui adressant un petit sourire moqueur, tu as encore la tremblote, dis donc.

-C-C'est la p-première fois que j-j'escorte quelqu'un, bafouilla le roux, et je ne sais pas si je me suis bien pris."

Tetsurou se rapprocha doucement de Shouyou, lui soulevant délicatement le menton. Cet petit était vraiment à croquer. "Tu as très bien fait, Shouyou, murmura-t-il en posant lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le roux sursauta légèrement avant de fermer les yeux. Normalement, ça aussi faisait parti de son métier d'hôte mais il n'était pas sûr de faire ça pour le travail. Les lèvres de Kuroo-san étaient fermes mais tendres. C'était agréable.

Tetsurou, quant à lui, décida d'arrêter lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses mains caressaient un peu trop le torse du plus petit. D'habitude, il aurait continuer comme avec il avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses histoires sans lendemain mais il avait envie de traiter Shouyou autrement. Avec plus de respect et de considération.

Shouyou le sentit rompre le baiser. "Euh, on s'arrête là? Comme je suis votre escorte, je peux rester avec vous toute la nuit, si vous voulez.

\- Alors cela te dit qu'on regarde un bon film?" lui demanda Kuroo en lui souriant, "quel genre tu aimes?

\- Tout sauf les films d'horreur, répondit gaiement le roux, heureux que Kuroo-san veuille encore sa compagnie.

\- Allons dans ma chambre mais avant je vais préparer de quoi grignoter."

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit à regarder un dvd de film d'action, la tête du roux posé contre l'épaule du plus grand, sa main serrée contre la sienne.

Le lendemain, Ukai avait passé une bonne demi-heure à sermonner ses trois employés, fatigués après cette nuit qui fut malgré tout très gratifiante. "Cela dit, répondit Bokuto pendant qu'ils discutèrent tous trois devant la machine à café, je ne regrette pas la soirée qu'on a passé. Je sors enfin avec Kei."

Daichi hocha la tête en regardant la carte que lui avait donné Keiji avant de partir. Son numéro de téléphone était écrit dessus et il s'était promis de l'appeler très bientôt. Tetsurou sentit son téléphone vibrer et y vit un message de Shouyou lui proposant de se donner rendez-vous après le travail. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était d'accord.

Cette soirée à l'Oiseau Blanc leur avait permis de voir un nouvel horizon, plus heureux.


End file.
